


An Inconvenient Attachment

by deep_fable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Mafia, Harry Potter is a Brat, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Somewhat Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_fable/pseuds/deep_fable
Summary: When Harry agreed to work at his godfather's bar, he definitely didn't expect to meet the eye of Tom Riddle, the well established mafia boss who's main reputation was his penchant for violence and less-than-sane methods of maintaining control. Meanwhile, Tom just can't believe his luck.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 97
Kudos: 1349





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

“You’re hired!” Sirius said cheerfully.

“Seriously?” Harry retorted, face full of skepticism as he looked around the seedy bar. There was a group of bikers smoking hand rolled cigarettes in one corner, and awkward looking man in the other that gave off serial killer vibes, and bullet holes were littering the bad wallpaper job that surrounded a group of men who were twirling pocket knives on the table like a sinister game of spin the bottle. And it wasn’t even noon, so Harry hated to see what kind of vibe the bar gave off around midnight.

“Come on, this is my pride and joy!” Sirius argued, his puppy dog eyes staring straight into Harry’s soul. “People like me here!”

“Yes, well you also managed to get out of prison unscathed despite your well known reputation as a hitman,” Harry pointed out dryly. “I’m pretty sure people like you everywhere.”

“Not true! I got out of prison unscathed because of my reputation,” Sirius countered with an easy grin. “Come on, pup, I promise you’ll like working here. It’ll be even better than your last job! Also, Hermione already accepted.”

“You offered her a job before you offered me one?” Harry’s offended voice rung out.

“Yea, well, I knew she’d accept,” Sirius laughed. “Your first shift is tomorrow. I’ll put you both on morning and afternoon and we’ll slowly work your way up to nights.”

Harry thought it over for one more second before agreeing with a nod. His last place of employment hadn’t exactly been nice, but at least it wasn’t a grungy bar in the middle of the well established gang district. Everyone knew to be careful around this part of town and to choose your alliances carefully. But Sirius wouldn’t put his life in danger, so if he offered him a job, he must have felt it was safe enough.  
At the very least, it was closer to his and Hermione’s apartment.

“Shift starts at 9:30 tomorrow and we open at 10. Do you want me to call you a cab?” Sirius asked as he followed Harry out, weaving through the tables and mingling patrons with ease that spoke of familiarity.

“No thanks, I’ll call one myself,” Harry lied easily. Sirius still thought he and Hermione lived on the nicer side of town. In fact, he’d explicitly told Harry the zip codes they were allowed to live at. Which Harry had every intention of obeying, until they’d gotten suckered in by an apartment that boasted ridiculously low rent and utilities included. It would’ve been dumb to pass it up, even with it being smack dab in the middle of the inner city. Of course, being the godson of a pretty notorious criminal helped smooth the way when negotiating with things like a landlord who refused to fix the broken water heater.

“If you’re sure,” Sirius reluctantly agreed, holding the door open for Harry but not letting him past without a one armed hug. “Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!”

“You too,” Harry responded, voice full of affection. He returned the hug easily then darted away into the street, walking in the direction of the nicer area of town until he could be sure Sirius wasn’t looking from the bar’s front windows, at which point he turned and instead made a beeline for his apartment.

It only took him around 10 minutes to make it back, and Hermione immediately greeted him with an open door and an expectant expression.

“Yes, I took the job offer,” Harry sighed, unable to stop his own lips from twitching into a smile as Hermione squealed gleefully. “You know what this means, right?”

“We can finally afford groceries after being laid off?” Hermione suggested.

“That, and we’re going to save so much money on cabs.”

“So did Sirius mention how he even affords that bar?” Hermione asked, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Harry to take a seat next to her. “I thought he used up most of his money on defense lawyers and trying to bribe your case worker for custody back in the day.”

“Deal with a friend, I guess,” Harry shrugged, slumping down on the worn cushions. “Wasn’t too specific and I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Fair point,” Hermione agreed, look a bit pale as she considered the implications. It was best not to ask too many questions about Sirius’s life. He’d always told them that he’d answer any questions, but followed it up with a warning to be really sure they actually wanted to know the answers. 

Their conversation turned into silence, something the two of them were more than content with. After living together for three years, the silences offered quiet companionship without the expectation of words. Harry love it. Harry loved Hermione. They’d been together through thick and thin, bad breakups, the death of Harry’s parents and moving away of Hermione’s, and Sirius’s arrest which had sent Harry into a destructive tailspin that only Hermione was able to pull him out of, even though it had meant traveling to a dozen different countries for a year just to get away.

“Shift starts at 9, by the way. It’s about a ten minute walk,” Harry yawned out.

“12 minutes, actually. I’ll set the alarm for 8:30,” Hermione answered. “Best to get a good night sleep before our first day.”

Harry snorted at that less than subtle nudge. “Goodnight, then.”

_____

The rays of sunshine made Harry open his eyes and grasp around for his phone, fishing it out to find that his alarm wasn’t set to go off for another half-hour.

Curtains. They needed curtains desperately. Almost as much as they needed groceries, instead of the sad peanut butter and toast they’d been living off of for the past two weeks.

Shower first, then he’d see about making something for breakfast. Their bathroom wasn’t big, but it was a fair tradeoff for having a two bedroom apartment that included a full kitchen. They got around it by keeping all their shower supplies in their own rooms. Harry gathered up everything he needed and carried it to the bathroom, setting it down so he could close and lock the door before stepping inside the shower and turning on the spray, not even bothering to let it warm up before submerging his head. The icy water did the job at waking him up, then he took his time doing some much needed grooming as the water slowly turns hot, taking his time to thoroughly wash his legs and feet and attempting to scrub away the calluses that had formed on his feet after so much walking. He figured the time spent was worth it, especially considering most men had to shave weekly and Harry had really lucked out in the department. He didn’t like having facial hair and he didn’t like his partners having it either. Way too much stubble burn in places he decidedly didn’t want it.

By the time he was finished with his own grooming Hermione was up and groggily knocking on the bathroom door, so Harry swung the towel around himself and let her have the room, retreating to his bedroom to get dressed in a pair of simple dark jeans and a button down, which he assumed would be an acceptable bartender outfit. Their last place had a dress code, but Sirius hadn’t mentioned anything and he really doubted that a place like that would require their bartenders to be dressed to the nines. 

“Nervous?” Hermione asked as Harry entered the kitchen, hair wet from the shower but otherwise as ready as Harry was.

“A bit. Mostly I just want to get started,” he admitted as he snagged a piece of taste from the plat Hermione had left on the counter. 

“It’ll be great. At least we won’t have to deal with Snape anymore,” Hermione pointed out, taking her own piece of toast that she absently mushed on while she gathered her side body bag and started taking stock of the supplies she had in it, making sure she didn’t forget anything like her phone or a charger.

“Oh god, so true,” Harry agreed. “What a dick. He hated me. I hope he enjoys his newfound freedom from us and chokes on his next whiskey.”

“Harry,” Hermione said reproachfully.

“Fine. I hope he misses us dearly and live a long and happy life. Better?”

“Actually, no, now that I think about it, I prefer the first. How he earned a managing position with his disposition is completely beyond me,” Hermione sniffed, finally deeming her bag ready and snapping it shut.

“Threats and glares, I imagine,” Harry said drily, “You ready?”

Hermione nodded and Harry grabbed their apartment keys and shut off the kitchen light, letting Hermione out the door first before closing it and locking it. He checked it twice, a paranoid measure that was decidedly not out of place in this neighborhood, then Hermione placed the key in her purse and they set off in the direction of the bar.

The walk was quiet and calm, not much activity this early in the morning. When they finally arrived at the bar, Sirius greeted them with a beaming smile and a hug for them both.

“You ready to get started?” Sirius asked, not even waiting for their answer before he led them through the empty bar, showing them the drink list, procedures, his office, and finally ending in a back lounge where he introduced them to what Harry could only assume were the bouncers.

“Kingsley, Dave, I’d like you to meet Harry and Hermione. Harry’s my godson and Hermione might as well be family too.” The words were friendly but Harry could the undertone of steel in Sirius’ voice, something which Hermione caught too, judging by her raised eyebrow.

“These are the bounces or bodyguards, whatever you want to call them. If there’s any trouble, they’ll handle it,” Sirius directed towards Harry and Hermione.

Kingsley rose from the couch he’d been lounging on and Harry looked in awe as he realized the man was much taller than he initially assumed. He must have been at least 6 feet and covering in tattoos and heavy muscles. Harry would’ve thought he was beyond attractive if he didn’t look to be pressing into his 50s.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Kingsley rumbled, reaching out a hand to shake Harry’s and Hermione’s in a surprisingly gentle fashion. “You run into any trouble, let me know. There’s a button on the bar that sends a message to us both just in case, but generally Dave handles more behind the scenes, so you’ll be seeing more of me.”

“Button?” Harry asked.

“Let me show you.” Kingsley led them all back out and towards the counter, where he showed them a small switch on the underside of the counter facing out. It was small and innocuous and Harry dearly hoped it didn’t have to be used too often.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kingsley said quickly, correctly interpreting Harry’s expression. "Like I said, I’m here in case there’s any issues. Normally it’s just the usual, someone gets too drunk and pisses off the wrong person. Just make sure to watch you mouth at the bar, you never know who your costumer might be. Or do.”

“Kingsley,” Sirius warned.

“Sirius, it’s okay,” Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we don’t know what you do. We both assumed there’d be a fair share of drug dealers and whatnot here."

Kingsley looked like he was about to open his mouth, but one more look from Sirius had him rethinking. “Yea,” he chose to say instead. “Like I said, mate, just watch your mouth and call me if either of you need any help.”

And from there, it as just Sirius quizzing them on the basics and getting the place ready for opening.

Their first costumer was a man who looked like he hadn’t slept in the last decade and Hermione look the lead, pouring him his well drink under Sirius’ watchful eyes. And then they kept trickling in, slowly at first until around noon when the business started picking up. Sirius had left sometime around 11 and Harry and Hermione were managing just fine. They were used to working together and their flow was effortless, both of them taking costumers with silent communication. As promised, Kingsley stayed near the bar the entire time, his looming presence taking turns scanning the room and monitoring the patrons at the counter, making sure none of them got too handsy or rude.

It had only been a few hours, but Harry could already tell that this bar had two types of costumers. The solo stragglers who came up to the bar, ordered a drink, and stayed by the counter making small talk. And then he transactions. Harry hadn’t noticed it at first, but after the third group had come in, snagged a back table, and left an hour later having exchanged envelopes and handshakes, Harry had finally realized that perhaps this bar had a little more to do with Sirius’ other business than he’d initially assumed.

Harry reflexively raised his head when he heard the door open, eyes searching out the newest patron. The newest straggler was a tall man with aristocratic features, dressed in a suit that looked expensive enough to make Harry nervous to serve him. His smile was friendly enough, but Harry didn’t believe it for a second. The man radiated power, and everyone else noticed it too since they all eyed the man before turning back to their conversations. 

Harry’s mouth went dry as the man approached the bar and leaned over, making the shirt tighten around his arms in a way that had Harry blushing and looking away. Hermione caught his expression before he could duck down and her smile said enough.

‘Please don’t,’ Harry mouthed at her.

Hermione took mercy on him thankfully, taking the man’s order quickly and efficiently, a smirk firmly planted on her face the whole time until the man accepted his drink and found a spot at a nearby table.

“So -“

“Don’t,” Harry cut her off with a harsh whisper, face still flaming as he desperately tried not to steel a glance He was pretty sure eye fucking a costumer on your first day at work was not allowed, even if the man was arguably the most attractive person he’d seen in months and the owner in charge happened to be your godfather. 

3pm was a dead time apparently. Most of the patrons had trickled out and weren’t being replaced as quickly either. The man still sat at the same table, though now he’d pulled out a phone and seemed to be engaged in a rapid fire communication with someone, judging by the speed in which his fingers attacked the keyboard. And Harry was still struggling not to look over too often, instead making himself busy cleaning glasses and re-straightening the bottles of alcohol on the shelves for the fifth time, ignoring Hermione’s not so subtle pointed looks.

Sirius’s form emerging from the door that lead to the back had Harry sighing in relief.

“Hey, pup!” He said cheerly, the greeting sounding out loud in the relatively empty room.

Harry flushed as a few patrons turned to look in his direction, quickly gleaning who the greeting had been meant for. “Can we not call me that in public?” He hissed, sending Sirius a rage-filled glare. They had talked about this already.

“Sure thing, Munchkin,” Sirius smirked, clearly not affected at all by Harry’s ire. 

Harry heard a snicker sound across the room and the man sitting at the table also had the gall to turn around to see the commotion. Harry’s face suddenly got even brighter, an angry flushed red, and Sirius at least had the presence to look somewhat guilty as he also noticed their sudden onlooker. And nervous. Huh.

“So how’s it going then? Any trouble?” Sirius kept his eyes on the man at the table as he asked that last question and Harry filed it away to analyze later.

“Nope, everything’s been fine.”

“You must be ready for a break then?” Sirius asked, finally tearing his eyes away so he could look at Harry properly. “Gov mandates 20 minutes and you look a bit tired.”

“Dad,” Harry said firmly, using the title that always made Sirius melt. “We agreed, no babying at work. Or anywhere, but especially work.”

“I’m not babying you!” Serious defending, not minding his voice at all even though Harry had said his at a quiet murmur. “See, I think Hermione should take a break too! How about you take 20 then Harry can take his break?”

Hermione looked from Sirius to Harry before agreeing with a one shoulder shrug and exiting the bar to walk towards the back door. 

“Alright, now your turn,” Harry nudged Sirius in the same direction Harry went, groaning when Sirius playfully refused to budge. “I promise I’ll take my break if you promise not to hover.”

“Ugh, what did I do to deserve such an unloving godson,” Sirius pouted dramatically, but he finally allowed Harry to push him in the direction of the door, making a pointed motion towards the clock as he exited which Harry rolled his eyes at.

He turned around to finish drying the glass he’d been working on before the interruption when movement caught his eye. The man had finally raised from his spot, back ramrod straight, but instead of heading for the exit since he’d been there all afternoon, he turned and walked smoothly towards the bar.

Harry turned fully around just as the man took a seat, body hanging languidly off the barstool in a way that looked unfairly comfortable and confident. Harry got the fleeting impression of a panther. Or perhaps a snake. Something powerful and dangerous, at the very least.

“What can I get you?” Harry asked, voice higher in pitch than he would’ve liked. He avoided the man’s gaze as he accepted the empty glass.

“Scotch, please. The nicest you’ve got.” The man’s voice sounded amused but Harry ignored it as he poured the drink, flushing when the man reached out and purposefully dragged his fingers against Harry’s as he took the drink instead of waiting for it to be put down.

“I’ve heard rumors of Sirius Black’s elusive godson,” the man said with a smirk circling the rim of his glass as he took a long sip.

“Have you?” Harry tried for nonchalant, keeping a wary eye on the man even as his heart fluttered against his chest and a blush once again threatened to overtake his cheeks. Sirius tending to make just as many enemies as friends and it wouldn’t do for Harry to be too caught of guard.

“Would you like to know what I’ve heard?”

“I don’t really care much for rumors,” Harry countered, taking a step back and growing a bit more nervous when he noticed that not only had the few remaining patrons cleared out, but that Kingsley was suspiciously missing also. So much for always staying close.

“Neither do I,” the man smiled. “I’m Tom Riddle.”

He waited, as if to see if Harry recognized the name, but when the boy simply said, “Harry,” in return, the man’s smile widened even further.

“Not one for rumors, indeed,” Tom noted and Harry got the distinct impression that he was being laughed at.

“I already said that,” Harry snapped back, face steadily growing more grumpy. He didn’t like being stared at and he definitely didn’t like being laughed at.

If anything, his grumpiness only made the man more amused though. An endlessly frustrating loop, it seemed. “Harry Black,” Tom tasted the name on his lips, finally breaking his unwavering gaze so he could stare into the amber liquid as he took another drink.

“Potter,” Harry corrected by habit, before promptly flushing and widening his eyes. “Nevermind, forget I said that. It’s Harry Black.” He was an idiot, giving his full name to the first stranger in a bar that had introduced himself. At this rate, he’ll have given away his address and email password by the end of the conversation.

“Harry Black, then. Pleasure to meet you. First day on the job?”

“Ah, yes, and I really do need to get back to working,” Harry tried to turn away from the conversation, but like a viper Tom snagged his forearm, forcing him to remain. The hold was gentle but Harry could feel the current under the fingertips and the hidden strength that told him he wasn’t being freed until Tom wanted to.

“I imagine conversing with those at the bar is a part of the job, no?” Tom said in a steady voice, giving Harry a firm look that instantly had Harry’s heart fluttering again. Apparently Hermione was right, dangerous and demanding was his type.

“Look, Tom -“ Harry sighed, catching the delight that flashed in the man’s eyes at the use of his first name, “ - Riddle. Mr. Riddle? I really do need to finish cleaning the glasses, and it wouldn’t look good to be found slacking off on my first day of work.” Harry gestured with his eyes to his forearm that was still being held securely by icy fingers.

“Tom, if you would. I’d prefer if you called me by my first name.”

“Fine. Tom,” Harry corrected, this time tugging on his arm in a pointed way until it was released. 

“I’m sure your boss wouldn’t be upset,” Tom chuckled. “And if he is, feel free to direct him to me.”

“Just because Sirius is my godfather, doesn’t mean -“

Harry was cut off by the sudden appearance of Hermione storming to the counter, eyes zeroed in on Harry with such an intensity that Harry wondering what he’d done this time.

“Oh my god. Did you tell Sirius that we were living in the suburbs?” She huffed, before stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed the figure sitting across from Harry and paying very close attention.

“Um…maybe?” Harry tried for innocent. “Told is such a strong word. I prefer implied.”

“Yea, well, I just scheduled a lunch date with him at our place and he’s going to kill you when he finds out,” Hermione finished, glancing between Tom and Harry as she realized that she had definitely interrupted something.

“Uh oh,” Harry said lightly, grimacing as he thought about Sirius’s reaction to where they lived. “Please tell me you scheduled for February 29th? We could hold him off for a year or so that way, I’d imagine.”

“You’re an idiot,” Hermione informed Harry with a long suffering look aimed in his direction. “Go and take your break. Sirius is in the back. Have fun trying to work your way around this one.”

Harry did take his break, but he definitely didn’t mention anything about their living situation. Especially not after Sirius excitedly told him that he couldn’t wait to see their nice apartment and how proud he was that Harry was living in a decent place. So Harry just hummed along noncommittally, accepted a hug when it was given, and kept his mouth shut until his break was over.

When Harry returned Tom was still sitting in the same barstool as before, eyes flickering between his phone and the door. Harry felt a flash of irritation. I mean, sure it was a Saturday and all, but didn’t this guy have something to do? The only thing he’d seen him do all day was take a few phone calls and have a handful of minute long conversations with people filtering in and out.

“So…” Hermione prompted as soon as Harry came around the bar. Harry turned to her, trying his hardest to ignore the look that Tom sent him once the man noticed him approaching. He did not have time to deal with the arousal the came with noticing Tom’s attention, thank you very much. Nor the want to explore his dangerous attraction to people who were way above his league.

“How would you feel about bribing one of your more normal friends to pretend like their apartment is ours for the day?”

Hermione’s dead expression said it all and Harry groaned.

“You have a week to tell Sirius. We’re having lunch on Thursday,” she sniffed.

Harry huffed, “Hermione, I can’t just tell Sirius that we live in this city’s equivalent of skid row.”

Her silence said it all and Harry morned the loss of his freedom from an overprotective godfather. He just knew the man was going to be even more ridiculous after this. Especially if he caught sight of their crack dealing neighbor and the man underneath them that they were pretty sure might be a serial killer. Or just really interested in local news, going by the newspaper article that covered all his windows.

“Fine, but you should know I’m assigning you equal blame when Sirius finds out.”

“Finish cleaning, our shift is almost over,” Hermione ordered.

Harry sighed but followed directions, picking up where he left off and making sure the glasses were all polished. Then, when he ran out of things to do, he reluctantly turned to face Tom, who had put down his phone and was now staring unashamedly at Harry.

“Would you like another drink?" Harry said as politely as he could.

“No, but I would like to walk you home.” The words were said calmly and firmly, as if it was an expectation rather than a question.

“Um…no?” Harry said, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the man across from him. “I mean, no offense. You are -“ he cut himself off before he could add any adjectives like ‘ridiculously attractive’ and ‘scary in both a good way and a confusing way,’ “ - way too busy I’m sure.” He finished lamely, mentally stomping on his foot as he realized that sounded more like an invitation to prove him wrong than an actual denial.

Hermione, of course, was pretending to be out of ear range.

“I insist.”

“I decline,” Harry countered easily. “Besides, I’m not supposed to go home with strangers.”

“We’re not strangers, Harry. You know my name and I know yours. From the conversation you just had, it seems that you don’t live in the best area. I’m afraid that I would be remiss if I allowed you to walk home unaccompanied.”

Harry sent a look towards Hermione, begging her with his eyes to step in. Her face showed confusion, but thankfully, she didn’t ask any questions after seeing the seriousness in Harry’s expression.

“Thank you for the offer, sir, but we’ll be okay. Harry?” She then said, holding out her arm and gesturing towards the front door where Harry saw Sirius entering, followed by what he assumed were their shift replacements. 

Harry accepted her arm and sent one look back towards Tom, who was staring at them with a calculating expression that sent a brief tingle down Harry’s spine. “Have a nice night,” Harry offered up as a final end to their conversation.

They only made it a few blocks away from the bar before Hermione was whirling around and jabbing a finger at his chest. “What was that?” She asked, trotting backwards to maintain her demanding look.

“What was what?”

“That! That ridiculously attractive man that you were definitely ogling earlier in the day. The man who decided to come and flirt with you while I was on break then offer to walk you home after.”

“Walk us home,” Harry corrected.

“Harry,” Hermione demanded back, just as easily. “Admit it. You think he’s attractive and he’s clearly interested in you.”

“I mean, yea,” Harry admitted cheeks getting pink again. “He doesn’t exactly seem like the good type to date though.”

“Since when have you been interested in the ‘good type’,” Hermione snorted.

“Hey, remember Victor? He was good,” Harry argued.

“Yea, good in bed maybe,” Hermione rolled her eyes, turning back around so she could walk normally again. “I bet he would be good in bed.”

“We’re done with this conversation. He’s way out of my league anyways,” Harry dismissed, trying to ignore the tingling in his stomach and the hot flush in his cheeks at Hermione saying that. “Don’t bother me in my room tonight.”

“Okay, ew,” Hermione replied, nose wrinkling.

Harry laughed and grabbed her arm as they continued down their street. And though Harry didn’t mention it to Hermione, the hair on the back of his neck gave the feeling that they weren’t alone on their walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Tom was at the bar again the next morning, but he wasn’t alone. This time he was flanked by two men who rivaled Kingsley in size, and yet, just like yesterday, there was no mistaking that Tom was in control.

“Good morning!” Harry squeaked, trying desperately to avoid looking at the ridiculously form fitting suit Tom was wearing. He tried to subtly nudge Hermione forward with his foot so that she’d take the order, but she danced out of the way and made herself busy down the line serving another newcomer, leaving Harry to face the three men alone.

“Good morning,” Tom replied, voice just like Harry remember from yesterday. A mix of amused, arrogant, and unyielding. And now smug, as if he’d sensed Harry’s growing anxiety at his approach.

“Anything I can help you with?” Harry asked, voice thankfully clear this time.

“Not at the moment, no,” Tom responded easily, taking a seat on the same barstool as yesterday. The two men flanking him remained standing and Harry eyed them nervously, his eyes naturally following the length of their arms to their hands which were stuffed inside pockets. Harry tried to ignore the implications of that.

“Let me know if that changes,” Harry gave the men a nod and stepped away to serve the next costumer coming in through the door. Just like yesterday, business seemed to pick up around noon and Harry and Hermione were kept busy for the next hour or so, fetching drinks, cleaning countertops, and in Harry’s case, trying to ignore the eyes he could feel burning into his back every time he was turned towards the shelves.

Still, Tom didn’t say anything so Harry left him to his people watching and instead turned to serve the burly man who’d just stepped in front of the counter. Harry recognized him from yesterday, the gritty out-of-style mustache difficult to forget, but the man looked even worse for wear today.

“What’ll it be?” Harry asked cheerfully.

“Well what’s on the menu, darling?” The man leered and Harry flushed, torn between embarrassment that he was being hit on by this creep with Tom a few feet away, and horror that he even cared that Tom could likely hear this.

“Alcohol,” Harry said somewhat rudely in turn, trying to cool down his blush before the man caught sight and took it as a sign of interest. “How about a beer?”

“That’ll work,” the man grunted and Harry had to resist the urge to water it down even more than beer was already watered down.

“So what’s a pretty little thing like you doing working at a dirty bar like this?”

As far as come ons, it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever received. Still, it was a matter of pride. So instead of responding he took care to pour the beer as slowly as possible and push it across the bar instead of handing it to the man.

“Come on, babe, why the cold shoulder? You not gettin’ it goes enough in bed? Betcha I could make you -“

“There a problem here?” Kingsley’s hard voice cut in.

“No, no problem,” Harry glared at the man across the counter. “He was just getting his drink and leaving.”

“Whatever, bitch,” the man sneered.

“Out,” Kingsley ordered firmly. “No harassing the bartenders, and especially not Sirius’ godson. Get lost before I drag him out and let you explain to the man why you’re being asked to leave.”

Kingsley’s voice was friendly enough, but it held an undercurrent of violent, and so with one more angry look in Harry’s direction, he slammed the beer back and stumbled off his stool with Kingsley a silent figure at his shoulder as he walked out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught Tom motioning lazily to the figure just escorted out of the bar, and sure enough, a second later one of his presumed bodyguards got up and left. Huh, weird. 

And suddenly, Kingsley and Sirius’s nervousness yesterday, along with the general fear Tom’s presence casted on the bar, and the fact that he came to the bar just to sit and people watch, made much more sense.

“You’re not a cop, are you?” Harry blurted out, eyes darting up to briefly meet Tom’s before flittering away just as quickly. “Because I’m pretty sure if you’re a cop you have to tell me.”

“A cop?” Tom’s tone was surprised and no small amount of amused. “Do you believe I’m a cop, darling?”

“Um…maybe?” Harry’s eyes darted back up so he could meet the man’s faze, and yup, he was definitely being laughed at.

“I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you go and ask your godfather, hmm? I’ll be right here waiting for you.” The voice was silky smooth and Harry had to resist the urge to immediately follow his directions like a compulsion. 

“That feels like a trap,” he admitted, cheeks pink and heart racing.

Tom laughed and eyed Harry lazily. “Are you afraid of what you might find out?”

“Should I be afraid?”

“Perhaps,” Tom allowed.

Harry stared at him in stony silence for a few more seconds before shaking his head definitively. “So if I google your name I won’t find a badge number attached?”

“You won’t find much of anything that way,” Tom countered. His voice and expressions screamed boredom, but Harry could sense that Tom was anything but bored. Not with the way his eyes were tracking Harry down to the twitching of Harry’s fingers against the laminate countertop.

“Well then I suppose you’ll have to remain a mystery,” Harry snarked back, trying not to smile at Tom’s suddenly narrowed eyebrows and irritated expression.

Which was why Tom’s next words had Harry’s small mental victory coming to a swift halt. 

“Go on a date with me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry gaped, sure he had misheard. Harmless kinda-flirting at the bar was one thing, but this was something entirely else. 

“Go on a date with me.” The voice was more forceful this time and, yea, Tom’s voice definitely screamed annoyance now. 

“No,” Harry snapped back. “And also, fuck you.” There, he could be annoyed too.

The figure at Tom’s side made a motion to pull something out of his pocket but one look from Tom had him freezing in place, hand still grasped around something that Harry didn’t even want to think about.

“You’ve got a mouth, don’t you?” Tom’s voice was amused against, irritation gone as soon as it came. Harry could see the beginnings of a smile teasing at his lips. Apparently attitude didn’t put this guy off either.

“Sometimes,” Harry admitted with a grumble. “And I’m busy, so could you just -“

“You are not busy.” Tom retorted, torn between offense at the blatant lie and amusement at the kid’s disrespectful attitude. If it were anyone else, he’d already have put a bullet through their head. Then again, if there were anywhere as attractive, he’d already have them in his bed. This stubborn boy was not giving in easily though, and it just made Tom all the more determined to convert him to his side. 

“Besides, Sirius said I’m not allowed to date costumers. So…” Which wasn’t a lie, Sirius actually had forbidden Harry to date his costumers. Anyone, really, but Harry chose to apply it directly to this situation instead.

At that, Tom let out a genuine laugh. “I’ve not bought anything yet, dearest. Surely that means I’m exempt from costumer status.”

“Good point,” Harry agreed dryly. “Either buy something or go away.”

“What’s your favorite drink?” Tom ignored him.

Harry groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head. “Gin and tonic,” he said with a defeated voice, understanding without words that Tom was just going to keep asking if he didn’t give in.

“Perfect,” Tom sounded delighted now. “I’ll have two of those then.”

Harry poured them out quickly, sliding them both across the bar, only for one to be slid back immediately after. “For you,” Tom offered.

Harry had to admit, that was pretty smooth. And now Hermione looked to have caught on from a few yards down. Her widened eyes looked between Harry’s and the drink and Harry hoped he conveyed it all with his expression. Still… “Thank you,” Harry sighed, taking a sip just to be polite.

“You’re welcome,” Tom answered back, satisfied at this win as small as it might be. Harry grew more intriguing by the minute, like there was something inside him drawn to to the boy like a moth to a flame. Perhaps caused by his refusal to submit to Tom’s whims, but no, that quality usually sent Tom into a blinding rage. Whatever it was, Tom wanted it.

Silence descended on the two of them, but it was more comfortable than it had been yesterday. At the very least, Harry didn’t feel the need to look behind him every few seconds as he was serving costumers. And Tom’s second friend had finally returned, wearing a different outfit oddly enough, but Harry didn’t question it except to offer the man a drink that was promptly denied.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked swamped. And harried. And a little bit harassed, now that Harry really thought about it. He tried to meet her eyes to check and see if she was okay, but before he could catch her attention, he saw a stranger reaching over the bar as if to grab her. 

Harry saw red, his infamous temper coming out full force as his eyes narrowed and he left his owns self-claimed station to walk to hers. What the heck was it with aggressive and rude costumers today?

“Hey, relax,” he told the man off, gently maneuvering so he was in front of his friend. His eyes scanned the bar quickly, looking for Kingsley, only to see that the men was already engaged with a group in the corner that looked to be having trouble settling an arguement.

Apparently the man did like being told to relax, though, because in that split second Harry had his eyes off the man, his wrist was seized and yanked forward until his stomach was pressing into the bar. 

Harry was pretty sure using the button on your second day at work had to be some kind of record, but just as he reached out to fumble for it, a voice interrupted.

“Let go of him.”

Tom’s voice was cold and devoid of all emotion. He hadn’t even bothered to look at the man in question, instead choosing to run his eyes over Harry first then Hermione.

It didn’t matter, the man acted like he’d been burned, quickly yanking his hand away and stammering an apology in Tom’s direction.

“Good. Now apologize to him and the girl,” Tom nodded towards the two who were standing there quiet and shocked.

“Of course,” The man didn’t even hesitate, turning to meet Harry’s eyes now. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Geez, do you terrify everyone?” Harry asked as soon as the man had left. He absently rubbed his twinging wrist and motioned for a still shocked Hermione to take a break. She agreed with a silent look of gratitude which Harry repaid with a small smile.

“Apparently not everyone,” Tom said wryly. “But yes, and if they know what’s good for them, they’ll continue to be afraid.

“And you still say you’re not a cop,” Harry laughed, eyes crinkling. “Thank you,” he added as an afterthought. “Not that I couldn’t have handled it myself, but…thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tom finally settled on, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden gratitude. He’d rarely been in a position in life where people have been genuinely thankful, short of the mercy that Tom seldom granted. What was most shocking was that he hadn’t even stopped to consider the potential benefits before stepping in, and even now the thought of twisting that gratitude into a favor had an uncomfortable feeling filling his chest.

Tom resisted the urge to grimace and instead turned to Avery who had stepped up with Tom to confront the man, ever a faithful bodyguard. “Have them pull the car up,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Avery answered quickly. He pulled out a sleek black phone and sent a quick text before placing it inside his pocket so quickly that Harry was half amazed at the speed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Harry muttered, shifting side to side on his feet as he tried and failed to catch Tom’s gaze.

“Tomorrow,” Tom agreed, trying to keep his tone even despite the aggravation he felt at his sudden inability to manipulate a situation to his needs. He regained his calm though, at least for the moment. It wouldn’t do to scare Harry off this early in the game. 

Harry gave Tom a tentative smile when the man finally returned his gaze, and he offered both he and the man next to him a wave as Avery led their way back outside.

When Hermione returned she cast a questioning eye around the bar, finally ending on Harry who looked morose.

“They left? I didn’t get a chance to thank him,” Hermione worried.

“I thanked him and I’m sure he understood,” Harry comforted her.

“And now you’re moping because he left?”

Harry’s dirty glare said it all.

“Well, he’ll be back tomorrow, I’m sure,” Hermione comforted.

“I’m sure,” Harry sighed, torn between feeling put out and hopeful. What a confusing, confusion situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter has smut, so just a warning. Also it's my first time writing a sex scene, so take it easy on me!

Chapter 3: 

Tom didn’t even bother with pleasantries the next morning, just came straight up to the bar where Harry was waiting and stated, “I have reservations for us at 5.”

“Number one,” Harry began. “You do realize that this behavior is probably enough for me to get a restraining order, right? Number two, I’m working until 6 tonight.”  
“Your stubbornness is making me angry,” Tom warned.

“Well your persistence is making me angry,” Harry nettled back. “You should’ve stopped when you were ahead. Hell, if you hadn’t spoken to me my first day I probably would’ve taken you home just from looks alone.”

“Then what is the issue,” Tom all but seethed. “I’m attracted to you and you’re attracted to me. I can have a car out front in a minute.”

As a policy, Harry avoided one night stands with people he knew. Or in general really. But god damn if he wasn’t tempted. Really, really tempted. So tempted.

“…Fine.” 

“Fine?” Tom raised an eyebrow. “All of that work yesterday, and today is what finally convinced you?”

Harry glared back at him from across the bar. “If I have to say it again I’m revoking,” he threatened.

Tom hid his smile behind his drink, “Very well then. 7pm. Should I take my leave now before you’re tempted to renegade?”

“Probably,” Harry admitted. Give him ten minutes and he’ll likely be freaking out, much less several hours. He wondered what Tom would do if 7pm showed up and Harry refused to get in the car. Something irritating and self-gratuitous, no doubt. 

Tom finished his drink slowly, eyeing Harry the whole time, and damn it if it didn’t make the anticipation build in Harry. When the taller man rose to leave, Harry breathed out a quiet sign of relief.

“7pm,” Tom reminded him.

Harry watched as Tom left the bar, anticipation swimming around in his stomach. He debating between telling Hermione now while the bar was relatively empty versus later so she didn’t have as much time to tease him.

Eventually, convenience won out and Harry caught her attention with a short wave.

“Yes?” Hermione asked, “You’re not taking your break already, are you?”

“No…” Harry fidgeted. “Just thought I should maybe tell you that I’mgoinghomewithTomtonight.” He blurted out the ending.

“Wow, was that all it took?” Hermione replied, smirking at Harry’s clear embarrassment. 

“Shut up,” Harry said automatically.

“So what, you’re into one-night stands now?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Not that I can judge, of course.”

Harry groaned. “I guess.”

“Well at least you’re in the majority now. Truly, I’m excited for you. He looks like he’ll be good in bed,” Hermione approved. “Can’t wait to hear the details tomorrow.”

“You mean it?” Harry asked, “You’re really okay with this?”

Hermione blew out a long-suffering sigh. “I’m not your parent, Harry. Besides, you’re attracted to him and he’s attracted to you. We both knew playing hard to get wouldn’t actually last that long.”

Harry didn’t think he’d ever been so offended in his life. “I was not playing hard to get!”

“- and also,” Hermione continued like she hadn’t heard him, “maybe this way he’ll get his fill and stop filling up our bar every day.”

Actually, strike that last sentence. Now Harry felt the most offended. 

The day passed achingly slow, and Harry talked himself out of his 7pm appointment several times, coming up with excuses that ranged from not wanting Hermione to walk home alone to not having used enough deodorant that morning.

By the time 6:30 had rolled around, Hermione had gently but firmly told him to stop self-sabotaging and then had poured Harry a shot and demanded that he take it.

Harry hated shots, but at least it did the job. And by 7pm, Harry’s panic edged anticipation had turned to just pure excitement.

“Have fun! Use protection!” Hermione whispered just as Harry saw headlights pull up in front of the bar. 

“I hate you,” Harry said as a parting comment, flushing darkly as he made his way outside to where a sleek black car was waiting. 

Tom stepped out as soon as Harry had emerged from the door, looking impeccable as ever. Harry felt his mouth dry and his heart rate ramp up.

“I’m glad to see you,” Tom murmured as Harry stepped up to the car. “I’d half a thought that I’d have to go in and drag you out myself.”  
“Would you have?” Harry had to ask.

“No,” Tom decided after a minute and Harry felt a brief spark of disappointment until the man spoke again. “I’d rather have Avery do it. Avery,” Tom called, and the same man Harry had seen the other day at the bar stepped up.

“Yea, that definitely would’ve worked,” Harry snorted, eyeing Avery up and down as he took in the subtle muscles and angry glare the man wore. 

Avery opened the door and Tom motioned for Harry to get in before he came around the other side, Avery a silent figure at his back the entire time. And not for the first time, Harry wondered just what exactly Tom did to warrant that. Was it a necessity or just a power move?

The atmosphere in the car was dark but not unpleasant. Tom had moved closer as soon as the car began to move and Harry could feel his leg pressing into Harry’s, the warmth almost suffocating. But other than a hand that was probably a little higher than otherwise acceptable, Tom remained the perfect gentleman. Which Harry was thankful for, because it was really difficult to get in the mood with one stranger driving and Avery, who was by all accounts also a stranger, in the passenger seat.

Harry estimated that they’d been driving for a little under 10 minutes when the car pulled into a hotel lobby. And Harry was initially shocked by the sight, not sure if he should be offended or intrigued that Tom was taking him to a hotel instead of his home. Tom seemed to sense that though, because before Harry could get to far into his head, he whispered in his head, “top floor is mine, love.”

“Oh,” The hell did this man do to be able to afford that?

Avery let them out of the car and walked them inside, where a pretty receptionist waved them through to the elevators, at which point Avery stepped aside and allowed them to board alone, then Harry watch Tom pull a key out of his pocket and press it into a slot and then they were inching upwards.

Tom didn’t even wait until they had passed the first floor before pushing Harry into the wall, mouth pressed demandingly against Harry’s. Harry sighed into the kiss, back melting against the cold metal of the elevator as he let Tom control it. He hadn’t even realized how much taller the man was compared to him until he was pressed up close, hands caging Harry and forcing him to raise his chin to continue the kiss.

The ding of the elevator broke their concentration but Tom didn’t separate very far, instead using his close proximity to herd Harry out the elevator. For a brief moment, Harry felt like he’d just stepped inside a predators den and equal anticipation and nervousness filled him.

Tom pressed his lips against Harry’s again, but this time is was softer, more sensuous. “Would you like a drink first?” he murmured.

“No,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes as the mouth moved lower until teeth were teasing at his pulse. “I want you. And a bed.”

“That can be arranged,” Tom agreed, pulling back so he could lead Harry to his bedroom. “You’re shockingly malleable like this. I like it.”

“Yea, well don’t get used to it,” Harry smiled, eyeing Tom excitedly as the man gently pushed him towards the bed and prowled closer, loosening the knot on his tie as he approached. Unable to resist the temptation, Harry closed the remaining distance between them and reached to undo the buttons of Tom’s shirt, grinning when eager hands went to return the favor.

“Pants too,” Tom ordered, voice rough around the edges, his hands already reaching toward’s the buttons on Harry’s jeans. “Now.”

“You’re bossy” Harry said petulantly even as he obligingly made quick work of Tom’s leather belt. “I’m not a good listener,” he warned.

“I’ll make you into one,” Tom promised, the threat sending shivers of arousal down Harry’s body. “You’ll beg me before the night is over.”

Shit, Tom was probably right, Harry realized as he finished undressing the man, eyes immediately draw to the man’s cock because of course he didn’t wear underwear. Fucking hell. He reached out a hand and hissed when it was smacked away. 

He raised his eyes to meet Tom’s, an irritated retort on his lips, but before he could get anything out his pants were being pushed to his feet and Tom followed their progress downwards until his head was level with Harry’s cock.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed out, closing his eyes against the imagine that he was sure was going to haunt his fantasies for the rest of his life. “Don’t.”

“Don’t? Why ever not?” Tom’s breath teased him and Harry could just hear the smug satisfaction in his voice.  
“Because I’d rather not come within minutes. Jesus fuck, please,” Harry whined, face heating as Tom just laughed at his dilemma and captured his hips so he couldn’t move away.

“Not the begging I had in mind,” Tom hummed, “But I’ll take it.” Then his mouth was closing around Harry’s member and the only thing keeping him from thrusting into the warm mouth was the deceptively strong hands forcing him to remain still.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chanted, trying his hardest not to come at the feeling of Tom’s mouth around him. “Tom, please,” he tried again, but all it resulted in was a particularly hard suck that had Harry’s hands reflexively reaching for something, anything to hold on to. Tom pulled away before they could make contact though.

“We’re going to have to work on you keeping you hands still,” Tom chuckled.

“No, thank you,” Harry replied, then he decided to test his luck. He gently pulled the man back up then pushed him backwards until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Black eyes stared at him, a maroon tint shining through as Tom allowed Harry to push him back even more and swing a leg around him to straddle him.

Tom had to bite off a groan at the sudden weight of Harry in his lap, his hot cock coming into contact with Harry’s bare skin. He gripped Harry by the hips and pressed him down, rocking up just enough to hear the catch in Harry’s breath.

“Lovely,” he sighed, finding a pleasing momentum for them both. 

“Kiss me,” Harry demanded and Tom didn’t wait a second before pressing his lips against Harry’s, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip until Harry let him inside. This time Harry didn’t take it passively, fighting for dominance in a way that made Tom’s blood surge hotter.

Harry moaned into the kiss, trying to give as good as he got. His hands were roaming Tom’s chest, coming into contact with hard muscles and few scars. He traced lower and lower until his hands reached Tom’s cock and he grinned into the kiss at the subsequent moan he could feel on Tom’s breath.

“Harry,” Tom warned as Harry continued his light teasing touches. He grabbed a few black silky locks in his hand and tugged them sharply. “I don’t enjoy teasing.”

“Liar,” Harry smirked, continuing his gentle strokes even as Tom’s grip tightened.

“I’ve got a better use for that mouth,” Tom growled, and Harry’s laughter mixed with a yelp as Tom seized him and manipulated them he was standing with Harry on his knees in front of him.   
  
Harry flushed, the show of brute strength stroking his arousal. And without waiting to be told, Harry reached for Tom’s cock and continued his teasing, this time with his tongue. Tom allowed it for a few seconds and then hands were gripping his hair again and Tom was pressing forward gently, until a little over half his length was buried in Harry’s mouth.

Harry looked up with hazy eyes and gave a nod to signal he was okay, and Tom didn’t wait for another before fucking Harry’s mouth, setting a gentle rolling pace that had Harry moaning right along with Tom. 

Harry tried his best to keep up with his tongue, flicking the mushroom head every few strokes until Tom finally pulled back with a snarl.

“Get on the bed,” The man growled, voice sounding as wrecked as Harry felt. Harry moaned in agreement and scrambled backwards until his back hit the mattress, Tom following him and pressing him down so that every inch of their bodies were pressed together. “Turn over.”

Harry couldn’t prevent the flush that spread over his cheeks at that and he turned over quickly, but not before Tom saw it. 

“How you can suck my cock without a second look but blush at that is a wonder, dearest,” Tom laughed. He ran his hand down Harry’s body, marveling at the smoothness and lack of scars. “You’re precious,” he muttered, kissing his way down Harry’s back in a manner that made Harry shiver in a delightful way.

“Good enough to eat,” Tom’s voice sounded full of amusement and Harry understood why when a second later when those kisses traveled down and turned into a sharp bite when they met the smooth skin of his ass.

Harry yelped at the sudden pain but Tom soothed it with his tongue a second later. “Open the drawer. Get the bottle of lube,” he ordered in between nibbles and kisses and Harry obeyed immediately, hand grasping the bottle and tossing it behind him. Harry didn’t even have a second to think before a thick finger was pressing against his rim, forcing its way inside with a steady pressure that made Harry’s thighs tremble.

“Fuck, please," Harry moaned, arching his back to try and get the finger deeper. 

“I told you I’d have you begging,” Tom smirked and Harry could’ve turned and slapped him. Tom seemed to sense his mutinous thoughts though because one finger turned to two and Tom began fucking them into him at a maddening pace, hitting his prostate with a precision that had Harry pressing his face into the bed to muffle his moans.

It wasn’t long before Harry was making greedy little noises into the cover and fucking himself back onto the now three fingers, the pleasure now maddening as he tried to get more. “I’m ready, Jesus fuck, hurry up,” Harry whined when Tom didn’t seem in any hurry to stop.

A slap on his ass met his demands and Harry whimpered into the covers at the sting, face heating even more as he felt the fingers withdraw, only to be replaced with something more blunt. 

Tom didn’t gave Harry any time to adjust. He pushed his cock in entirely, growling at the tight heat that surrounded him and the sound of Harry’s little whimpers that he was trying to bury. He gave a firm thrust, barely pulling his cock out before pushing it in again. “Good boy,” he growled as Harry moaned and arched his back into his thrusts. 

Harry could barely speak, a rarity for him. Tom’s cock was pressing inside him more deeply than he’d ever felt and he could hardly breath without feeling it in his bones. The drag of it against his walls had him moaning and clenching even tighter, face screwed in pleasure as Tom hit his prostate with an alarming accuracy.

Harry let out another high pitched moan as a hand once again reached out to grip his hair, pulling it in time with Tim’s thrust. “Fuck, harder,” he chanted, eyes squeezed shut as Tom obeyed and began pistoling into him at an intensity that had Harry panting. “I can’t,” he whined then after a particularly brutal thrust against his prostate, reaching down to touch his cock, only to moan in dismay when it was slapped away.

Tom used his grip on Harry’s hair to tilt his head. “You’re going to come on my cock,” he growled into the ear.

Harry was pretty sure he could feel tears build in his eyes at the denial. “Please,” he begged the man, moaning when all he received in response was another hard thrust and a kiss to his ear. “Oh god,” he choked as Tom picked up the pace, fucking into him with a force than had Harry gripping tightly to the covers and keening, “I’m so close.”

“That’s right,” Tom’s voice spoke right into his ear. “Be a good boy, come now, Harry.”

And Harry shamefully felt himself snap at that, his orgasm overtaking him and leaving his legs shaking as Tom didn’t let up on his pace at all.

Harry whined at the overstimulation and tried to pull away but Tom was pressing a hot hand to his lower back before he could even more an inch. “Stay,” the order was growled out and Tom gave a half dozen more thrusts before Harry felt the man release inside of him, his cum sending a warming heat through Harry.

Tom continued his movements inside Harry, making sure was completely milked dry before pulling out and gathering the smaller man to his chest.   
“Perfect,” he praised. 

Harry sighed in agreement, body relaxing into a sleepy state that had him cuddling into Tom’s hard body. “Sensitive,” he protested when Tom returned his sleepy movements with a kiss to his neck, but the man just laughed in response and suckled at the spot until it turned into a bruise.

Tom felt drunk on him. He wanted to curl the sleepy little thing closer until there was no space between them. Harry being there made him feel powerful and alive, a rarity. Still… “Let me clean us up,” Tom reluctantly pulled away.

Harry moaned in dismay when Tom gently rolled him off and rose from the bed. “Alright, let me just…” Harry stumbled up, legs feeling weak as he suddenly returned all weight to them.

He accepted the washcloth that Tom gave him and tried his best to clean himself up, blushing when Tom accepted it back then immediately pressed Harry against him. His arms were like iron and Harry sighed as they led him back to bed with a firmness that told Harry Tom intended for him to stay. And that? Harry wasn’t so sure that was a good idea.

“Tom, let me up” Harry sighed sleepily, grumbling in irritation when Tom merely pulled him tighter. Harry tried to wiggle away but it was a lost cause when Tom merely responded to his movements by tightening his arms and rolling over to pin Harry down.

“I don’t stay the night,” Harry tried to plead. And actually, that was a cold lie. Harry did stay the night usually, preferred it in face. But leaving seemed like the one-night-stand thing to do and Tom seemed like a one-night-stand kind of person. And Harry didn’t want to turn him off, so Harry shrugged off the want to stay and instead poked Tom’s shoulder in a manner that was so annoying there was no way the man could ignore it.

“Stop that,” his fingers were captured easily and Tom shifted them so they were pinned too. “It’s late. Go to sleep. Your incessant squirming isn’t helping either of us.”

Harry groaned but finally gave in and abandoned his struggles. “You’re a dictator, you know,” he grumbled.

He could feel Tom’s smirk pressed into his cheek. “Not too far off the mark, darling. Now shut your mouth and go to bed before I try to wear you out even more.”

Harry felt his eyes finally close and he yawned and snuggled in closer, feeling like the biggest fool in the world for actually being convinced to stay.

_____

Harry woke the next morning to an empty bed and no sign of Tom. He tried not to feel too disappointed by the cold sheets as he slowly rose from the bed, grimacing at the soreness that made itself known and he bent down to put on his discarded clothing.

He should’ve known better than to assume a man like Tom would stay. Besides, Harry had technically tried to leave first so he supposed turn about was fair play. Still, it didn’t feel great waking up in a strangers apartment alone. Even if that apartment was technically a penthouse with a beautiful view.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and resisted the urge to look around the sparse place. Instead he decided to do one quick check in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too awful, then he made his way back to the lobby. He figured he’d likely have to call a cab, but hopefully it wouldn’t be too expensive seeing as he didn’t remember having to drive too far.

But to his surprise, the second bodyguard was waiting by the elevator. Not Avery, and Harry couldn’t quite recall if he’d been given a name, but a familiar face nonetheless.

“Hey,” Harry said awkwardly as the doors opened and he walked out.

“Are you returning home?” The man asked politely, if a bit coldly.

“Um, yea, if you don’t mind. Don’t want to be late for work and all that.” Plus, Harry could probably do with another hour of sleep or so. He felt exhausted and worn out, albeit in a pleasant way.

“Of course, sir.” 

Harry followed the man out to the car and got in the back seat, finally having the presence go mind to hope that this was actually one of Tom’s henchman and that he didn’t get into the car with a complete stranger. The back seat smelled like Tom though, a rich heady scent that had Harry relaxing into the cushions and trying to stay awake through his exhaustion. And then they were finally pulling up to his shit hole of an apartment and Harry thanked the driver and exited quickly before any of his neighbors could see him in an expensive car and think he was worth something.

And later, when lying in his own bed, Harry came to the sudden realization that the driver hadn’t even asked for his address. Oh. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews! They really do encourage me to write faster and guilt me into writing even on my off days. This chapter is a little short, but I couldn't find a good stopping point had I kept it going!

CHAPTER 4:  
Tom was pissed. He’d never been left before. He never even gave anyone the chance to leave. Typically he kicked them out as soon as he’d sated his own pleasure. So the fact that Harry had the nerve to leave while Tom was out ordering breakfast was a ridiculous notion. So ridiculous, apparently, that his men hadn’t even saw the need to inform him that they was taking the brat back to his own apartment.

He had half a mind to meet him there himself and demand an explanation from him, but no, he wouldn’t sink that low. He’d wait, instead, a few more hours at the least. Because despite his best attempts at fucking the kid out of his system, Tom still felt hopelessly enraptured. Obsessed, even. Tom wanted him, and he would get him. 

He hadn’t had to work for anything since he’d escaped that orphanage and made his way on the street. It had only taken him a few years until he’d built up a fearsome enough reputation that no one dared deny him and he wouldn't be denied now either. Perhaps if he told Harry the truth, he might be more willing to give in…

“The bar, Sir?” Knott asked as Tom ordered him and Avery to prepare the car. Tom sighed in gratitude at the easy obedience. At least those two knew better than to go against his wishes. They were his two closest allies, and they’d been with him since he began his rise to power. He had other personal guards, of course, but none as trustworthy as them.

“Not yet,” Tom said decisively. “Call Fenrir, tell him I’d like to meet to discuss one of his dealers.”

___________

Harry arrived home and immediately walked to the shower, hoping to at least clean up before Hermione started up with her questions. And if his shower lasted up until it was time to go to work, that was definitely not intentional.

Hermione’s glare when he exited the bathroom and ran to get dressed told him that she wasn’t so convinced.

He grabbed breakfast to go while Hermione packed her bag, then they set off on the short walk. Harry kept his mouth busy eating so that he couldn’t talk and Hermione held off on her questions, as least until they arrived and Harry took his last bite of his microwaved breakfast sandwich.

“So, spill,” She started with a smirk as Sirius unlocked the front door and let them in so they could get the bar ready for opening.

“Spill what?” Sirius butted in.

“Harry had a date,” Hermione said with an evil smile.

“It was not a date!”

“Alright, fine, I was trying to cover for you. Harry had a hookup,” Hermione corrected and Harry groaned, as Sirius slammed the front door much harder than he usually did.

“What!” Sirius exclaimed. “A date. How exciting. Tell me all about him,” he prompted, ignoring the second part of Hermione’s answer much to Harry’s relief.

“Not much to talk about,” Harry responded, face flaming as Sirius pressed for answers.

“Well do I know him? What was his name? Was he cute? Did he treat you well,” Sirius eyes narrowed on that last question.

“Yes.”

“Harry,” Sirius whined. “Come on, tell your godfather! I tell you all the details of my dates, don’t I?”

“Yes, and I’ve told you not to do that several times,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Can we just not have this conversation? Besides, I’m pretty sure you’d rather not know.”

“So I do know him, then,” Sirius’ eyes narrowed as he considered who his godson could’ve gone out with.

“Oh my god, just tell him,” Hermione sighed as she put her bag down. “You know he’s just going to bother us all day if you don’t,” she scolded, ignoring Sirius’s loud ‘hey’ in response. “It was Tom Riddle,” She informed Sirius. 

Sirius’s reaction was not at all what Harry expected. The older man immediately went pale and his eyes met Harry’s with barely concealed panic. “You slept with Riddle?!” He harshly whispered.

Oh, so now Sirius remembered Hermione’s comment about it not being a date. “Yes,” Harry bit off. His ego was still stinging at Tom’s vanishing act. “And once again I’d appreciate it if I could keep my private life private, Hermione.”

“Harry, are you aware of who Tom Riddle is?” Sirius asked in the same tone.

“Um…a bar patron?” Harry answered in confusion, sharing a brief look with Hermione that confirmed she also didn’t know what Sirius was on about.

If possible, Sirius’s face got even more distraught. “He’s the head of the mafia,” Sirius hissed out. “And a fucking sociopath to boot. Do you know anything about his reputation?”

“You’re kidding,” Harry said flatly, now beginning to understand Sirius’s reaction. He felt shame that he’d allowed himself to be used like that, and even more shameful at the fact that even now, he still felt a confusion mix of emotions when it came to the man. Desire being one of them.

“No, pup, I wish I was. Trust me, that is someone you don’t want to get on the wrong side of,” Sirius advised. “Be careful around him, you hear?”

“And by careful, you mean absolutely do not sleep with him again, right?”

“Absolutely not!” Sirius nearly bellowed in response, wide eyes showing his horror at the though. “And tell me if he persists, got it?”

Harry’s heart melted just a bit at that. He could tell that Tom made Sirius nervous, but here he was offering to defend him. “Sure thing, dad,” he responded easily. “Besides, I’m sure there won’t be a next time.” And damn it, that last part sounded a lot more morose than he’d planned.

Sirius gave Harry one last look then gently ordered them to get ready for opening and retreated to his office, where Harry just knew he was going to be having another mid life crisis.

When he turned over to look at Hermione again, her expression was tinged with sympathy. “Didn’t go so well?” She guessed, having heard the tone that Harry had uttered his last sentence in. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have brought anything up had I know -“

“Well the night went well. He was gone when I woke up this morning though,” Harry admitted.

“So what, did you just walk home? Where did he take you even?” Hermione asked, and from there Harry reluctantly told her the story of how the night had progressed, up to him receiving a ride home the next morning.

“Well those two men who shadow him suddenly make a lot more sense,” Hermione offered.

“No kidding,” Harry groaned. “And I thought he was a police offer. Isn’t that just hilarious?”

Hermione snorted and gave the counter one final wipe as Harry set down a bowl of mixed nuts. “So what’s your plan when he comes in today?”

“Ignore him,” Harry said flatly.

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Hermione worried. “What if he asks you out again?”

“He’s not going to ask me out again,” Harry rolled his eyes. “He made that clear this morning.”

“Well he did ask you to stay that night,” Hermione countered easily. “Don’t you think he would’ve just let you go then if that’s all he wanted? How do you know he left-left this morning? Maybe he was just out taking a smoke break or something,” she reasoned.

“He doesn’t smoke,” Harry said automatically.

“You know what I mean,” Hermione sighed.

“You ready to open?” Harry changed the topic, heading for the door before Hermione even had a chance to reply.

Tom didn’t show up that first hour, or the next, and it was nearing the end of their shift before Harry gave up hope and stopped raising his head every time the door opened. He didn’t even know why he was hopeful in the first place. Harry had been more than clear he didn’t want to date and that was before he even found out that Tom was the criminal of criminals.

“You ready to go?” Hermione asked as the shift replacements arrived and Harry nodded quickly, barely sparing the energy to wave hello to them as Hermione led them to the door.

“By the way, how was your walk home last night? Everything okay? I’m sorry for agreeing before asking you, I should’ve made sure -“

“Really I should thank you,” Hermione interrupted, a smug grin on her face. “Dave offered to take me home once he saw me ready to leave alone.”

“Okay, ew, I’ve heard enough,” Harry halted her.

“Don’t be immature. It was just a walk.” Hermione huffed, grin still going strong.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't have to walk alone, at least." Even Harry wouldn't want to chance it, but Hermione was an even bigger target than him, even on such a short walk.

When Harry and Hermione made it to their apartment, they stopped in their tracks at the sight of boxes filling up the steps between them and their upstairs neighbor, and said neighbor rushing to carry them down to a dark truck that was stopped illegally in a no park zone.

“You moving out?” Harry called up. Honestly, he was a bit disappointed. He and Hermione actually liked that neighbor. Despite the frequent strangers who came to buy drugs and obvious smell of burning crack, he’d always been polite to them and he was pretty quiet to boot.

Their neighbor looked down at them but ignored Harry’s query in favor of carrying boxes down at an even quicker pace. 

“Do you need some help?” Hermione offered in a kind tone.

“Nah, I’m good. Just leave me be,” the man’s voice cracked and Harry and Hermione shared a look but obliged the man and retreated to their apartment. And an hour later, when the looked outside their small window, all the boxes were cleared out and the truck was gone.

“Wanna take bets on who our next neighbor is?” Harry said sarcastically. “Maybe we should try that visualization thing. You know the one that says if you think positively enough things will manifest?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “All of that is trash,” she dismissed.

“Suit yourself,” Harry shrugged. “I’m going to manifest a charming old man who bakes us cookies.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! If you notice any errors, please let me know. I just got new contacts but my eyes are having a hard time adjusting. Lots of swirling lines and dizziness while writing this, so please be forgiving!
> 
> Also, I enjoyed your guesses about Harry and Hermione's new neighbor. No way Tom would ever live in such a small apartment, but I thought mentioning Fenrir might have given it away :)

Chapter 5:

“You’re joking.”

“I told you that visualization thing worked!” Harry laughed, grinning out the windows at the sight of their new neighbor unloading a car.

“Yes, well I’m still waiting on the cookies,” Hermione huffed.

“You’re just mad I guessed right,” Harry said smugly. “Should we offer to help?”

“I suppose,” Hermione sighed, leading the way out their apartment door, leaving it unlocked after Harry followed her through.

“Hello!” Harry called as he approached the older looking man. If he had to guess, he’d peg him as a little older than Sirius. The man looked friendly enough, or at the least unassuming. A bit tired, maybe, and kinda like a professor that Harry had had in college with the greying suit to match. Awful mustache aside, Harry thought he looked like a pleasant neighbor. “Do you need any help moving in? I’m Harry and this is Hermione. We’re your downstairs neighbors.”

“Yes, thank you,” the man said politely. “I’m Remus.” 

Harry and Hermione stepped forward and obligingly took the light boxes that Remus had pointed them to, then they followed him up the old steps.

“So what brings you to this neighborhood?” Hermione asked, eyes narrowed behind Remus’s back. He didn’t look like the usual type to live here, but then again, neither did they.

“Oh, this and that,” Remus said lightly, “I figured this place is as good as any.”

“It’s a decent place to live,” Harry agreed. “There’s a corner market down the street too that has all the essentials.”

“In that case, please allow me to invite you both to a dinner,” Remus said as he set the boxes down in the empty living room. “I insist. As a thank you for you help.”

Hermione looked about ready to decline but Harry beat her to the punch. “We’d love to!”

“Perfect,” the man smiled at them gently, brown eyes creasing in a fatherly way that reminded Harry of Sirius. “Any requests?”

“Do you make cookies?” Harry grinned, biting down the laugh that threatened to erupt when Hermione arched her eyebrow at him.

“Chocolate chip,” Remus agreed easily. “How about tomorrow night? I should have a table and some furniture set up by then!”

“We work until 7,” Hermione finally responded, warming up to the man as the conversation continued. “Is that okay?”

“That works for me,” Remus agreed. “I’ll see you both tomorrow at 7:30. Thank you for the help!” Remus said as he waved them out. After which, Hermione turned to face Harry who gave up trying to keep his laughter contained.

“I told you a nice old neighbor who bakes cookies would move in!” Harry’s voice was dripping with delight, even as Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him towards the stairs.

“Shut up,” Hermione sighed. “Are you ready for work?”

“I could use another cup of coffee first,” Harry said as he opened their still unlocked front door. “We’ve got a good ten minutes before we really need to leave. Helping Remus didn’t take too long.”

“Fine,” Hermione sighed. “But for the record, I know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything!” Harry protested, pushing the microwave buttons a little harder than necessary as he warmed up the leftover coffee that had been in the pot. “What could I even be doing?”

“Putting off going to work.”

Harry’s silence said it all. 

“Are you more afraid of seeing him or him not being there?” Hermione continued, taking his silence as agreement.

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed, taking his mug out and taking a sip despite it being just a tad too hot. “I have a lot of confusing feelings about him.”

“Well the best way to solve them is to confront them,” Hermione said matter of factly. “Now finish your coffee, I don’t want to be late.”

Harry took a few more swallows then set it down on the counter and grabbed the house keys. “Alright, let’s go.”

They walked slowly, still have a few extra minutes to walk before their shift started, and when they got there Sirius opened the door to let them in like always. 

“Morning, pup, Hermione,” He said with a carefree smile, yesterday apparently forgotten. “Have a good day at work!”

“Thanks,” Harry responded, deciding not to push his luck. “You too.”

Then they were left alone while they got ready to open up. It took even less time this morning now that they’d gotten used to the routine. When it was finally time to unlock the front doors, Harry was again disappointed by the lack of Tom on the other side. And just like yesterday, Harry spent most of the day ignoring Hermione’s sympathetic looks as he looked up every time the door opened.

When his break finally came, he didn’t even hesitate before giving Hermione the signal and walking towards the back room and away from prying eyes. On one hand, he was thankful Tom wasn’t here. He really wasn’t interested in dating - he hadn’t had a relationship since Victor and he was actually enjoying his independence. On the other hand, he was interested in Tom. Deeply interested, even though it was probably a really bad idea to be interested in someone like Tom. He should stay far, far away.

He repeated that mantra during his ten minute break, but as soon as he stepped back out towards the bar, it flew right back out of his brain. Because there, sitting in his usual stool, was Tom. Looking as casual as could be.

And then Harry felt a surge of irritation. What right did this man have to sleep with him, ditch him, then show back up to his place of work like he owned the place?! Nevermind that Tom pretty much owned the entire underground of the city. But still, it was the principal of the thing.

“You’re back,” Harry said blandly as he approached the bar, ignoring Hermione’s wide eyes as he grumpily took his place in front of the man. “Imagine that.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed at the less than enthusiastic greeting and he resisted the urge to grind his teeth. “Yes, I’m back." Irritation bled through the edges despite his best attempts at control. “I decided that I deserved an explanation.”

“Excuse me?” Harry questioned angrily, his louder than normal tone gathering a few eyes that quickly turned away once they realized who Harry was talking to. “You deserve an explanation? How about I deserve one?”

“What on earth would I have to explain to you?” Tom arched an eyebrow in disbelief at the nerve of the man on front of him. “If I recall, you are the one who decided to leave. Taking my car, none-the-less.”

“You left first,” Harry accused. “I woke up and you were gone.” Much to Harry’s dismay, the last part came out more sad than angry.

“To get breakfast, you fool,” Tom hissed out, looking as irritated as ever. “I was only gone for a few minutes. You should have waited.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t,” Harry snapped back, meeting Tom’s glare with one of his own. “And don’t call me a fool, asshole.”

Tom glared at Harry for a few more seconds before his expression abruptly relaxed and he replaced his scowl with a smile. “Well, in any case, I suppose misunderstandings are bound to happen in any relationship.”

Sociopath, indeed, Harry though with amazement as he watched how quickly Tom’s moods could change. But more importantly… “I know,” Harry said abruptly, eyes narrowing as his words only caused Tom’s smile to grow even larger. “About you. Sirius told me yesterday. We can't have a relationship, Sirius would kill me.”

“Your godfather could be convinced,” Tom responded easily, shark-like grin still in place. “And if that’s your only hesitation -“

“No,” Harry glared back. “There’s also the fact that you’re a mob boss,” he hissed back, whispering the title.

“No need to keep it quiet, darling, I daresay the entire bar knows that. I imagine you and your…friend were the only ones ignorant. Sirius truly does keep you sheltered, doesn’t he?”

“None of your business,” Harry grumbled, flushing despite himself at the obviousness of Sirius’s babying. “Can we just…can we just deal with this later? I’m not in the mood today.”

Tom narrowed his eyes at the request but nodded his acquiescence. 

Harry let out a nearly inaudible sigh of relief and took a step back from the counter, catching Hermione’s eye briefly before he ducked back down and made himself look busy cleaning up. He could feel Tom’s eyes burning his back, but the man didn’t start the conversation again and Harry didn’t talk either.

When the clock struck 7, Harry finally turned around to face Tom directly, finding that the man’s eyes were already on him. “See you…” he mumbled.

“Tomorrow, yes,” Tom agreed. “Enjoy your walk home, short as it may be.”

Harry scowled back, sending his meanest glare over the counter as Hermione made her way over to him. “That’s not funny,” he growled at Tom, but the older man simply looked amused as Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm and led her away, not saying another word as they left the building.

Harry cut off Hermione’s questions with a shake of his head as soon as they got out the door, and Hermione obligingly stayed quiet on their short walk home, up until they'd gotten inside their apartment.

“We need to go grocery shopping soon,” Hermione said as she walked straight to the fridge to look at their manger supplies for dinner. “And it’s your turn.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed, forgoing food in favor of slumping down on the couch. “I’ll go tomorrow after work.”

“Can’t, we’re having dinner with Remus,” Hermione reminded him. “And speaking of dinner, don’t forget about our lunch date with Sirius. You only have two days to tell him.”

Harry groaned and leaned his head back, trying to think of how he could avoid it. Maybe if he feigned sickness? Or a different meeting? Doctor’s appointment, maybe?

_____

Doctor’s appointment, for sure. Harry had decided right then that morning, when Sirius had cheerfully greeted them and reminded Harry of their upcoming lunch date. Before Hermione could even get in a word, Harry had stammered out a regretful apology about his doctor’s appointment that he’d made sure to schedule when he was off work, forgetting what day they’d scheduled lunch.

Hermione glared at him behind Sirius’s oblivious back, but Harry ignored her in favor of sending Sirius his best puppy dog impression. The one that Sirius could never deny.

“Well I guess that’s alright, we’ll reschedule for another time. Everything fine with you?” Sirius asked.

“Oh yea, just my yearly checkup,” Harry smiled at his godfather innocently. “Hermione always talks about how important it is. Right, Hermione?”

“Right,” Hermione responded dryly as Sirius wandered back to his office. She hardly waited until he was out of sight before walking Harry across the chest. “I can’t believe you,” she fumed.

“What?! It’ll get him off our backs for a little while longer,” Harry laughed.

“You can’t do this forever,” Hermione warned.

“I bet you a bottle of wine that I can,” Harry argued.

“Fine.”

The morning was quiet again and Tom entered in halfway through 10, but this time he sat at a table instead of his usual spot and Harry watched as his bodyguards filled in behind him, standing at the ready even as Tom took a seat. 

Harry shamelessly watched as another man that Harry couldn’t recognize filtered in and sat across from Tom. His body language was tense and Harry felt a brief surge of sympathy for the man who looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else but there. Tom said a few words that Harry couldn’t make out from his position, then with a flick of the wrist the man was seemingly dismissed and Tom abruptly shifted to look straight at Harry.

Harry tried not to look too guilty at being caught watching. Instead of looking angry though, Tom just met his gaze with a slowly growing smile that only faded when the door opened again, this time revealing another familiar face.

“I must say, I hadn’t expected you to be working here,” Remus said cheerfully as he walked in, still wearing a terribly old looking suit that had Hermione hiding a smile at how out of place the man looked in this grungy bar. 

“Yea,” Harry managed to get out in his surprise. He looked over at Tom again to find that the man was now looking down at his phone.

“We are still on for dinner tonight?” Remus inquired, taking a seat at the bar.

“Of course,” Hermione said easily. “What’ll it be?”

“Oh, just an ale for now, thank you. I look forward to seeing the both of you then. And what brought the two of you to work at an establishment like this one?”

“My godfather owns the place,” Harry said, slowly relaxing into the conversation as Hermione served the man his drink. “He offered and we took it. A bit of a rough crowd, but a nice place to work regardless.”

“Yea, well I’m sure Mr. Riddle tends to keep the worst out,” Remus said easily.

“Ah, you know him?”

Remus looked at Harry with a sideways glance, eyebrow arched in disbelief. “Yes, I think everyone does at this point.”

“Harry certainly does,” Hermione butted in and Harry just knew this was revenge for canceling lunch.

The sound of a throat clearing had Harry reflexively looking up in fear, hoping and praying that it wasn’t Tom. 

Which it wasn’t, but Sirius wasn’t much better. Especially with the suspicious way he was looking at Harry.

“I don’t know him any more than yesterday,” Harry rushed to assure his godfather as he saw the gears turning in the man’s head. Sirius was well known for his penchant towards insanity when provoked, and Tom was in a clear line of sight. And now looking at their little gathering. Great.

“You better not,” Sirius narrowed his eyes at his godson, before turning to look at the man sitting at the bar. 

And then all of the sudden, Sirius’s suspicious look turned into a ‘I’m interested in you look’

“Sirius Black,” he reached a hand across and smiled charmingly at the man across from the bar. “Have we met?”

“Not at all,” Remus returned the handshake and Harry could see a faint blush appearing on the man’s cheeks. “I did just meet your godson though. Yesterday, in fact.”

“Oh?” Sirius asked. 

“Yes, I moved in right above him. Figured I’d take a walk around the apartment and see what the area had to offer and I stumbled right into here!”

“You must be mistaken,” Sirius argued, smile still in place even as his eyes narrowed, “Harry and Hermione live quite far away from here.”

And Harry sees the train wreck about to happen from a mile away. He sent a quick panicked look to Hermione, who is looking much to amused for his liking, then towards Tom who looked equally ambivalent to his panic from his spot across the room.

Remus looked as confused as Sirius did. “Oh no, there’s no mistaking them. He and Hermione are quite distinctive.”

Harry winced when Sirius turned to face him, murderous gaze and all. 

“You told me you lived in the suburbs. Wait, was that why you canceled lunch! There’s no doctor’s appointment at all, is there?” Sirius all but growled.

“It was Hermione’s idea,” Harry tried to defend.

“Was not!” His roommate called out.

Remus looked between the three of them, understanding finally flashing across his eyes as he took in the situation. “They were quite kind,” he intervened easily as the tension grew. “They helped me move in and I offered dinner in turn. You’re more than welcome to come as well, I do believe I’d quite enjoy the extra company.”

Sirius sent one last glare towards Harry before he turned back to Remus. “I’d like the very much,” he answered.

Harry looked between the two men and knew in that instance that he and Hermione were definitely going to be the third and fourth wheels of tonights dinner.

“Well then, that settles it,” Remus smiled back. “7:30.”

“Can’t wait,” Sirius winked at Remus, sent one last semi-semi-threatening glance towards Harry, and made his way back to the office. 

Harry’s shoulders slumped down as a sigh of relief blew past his lips. “I’m alive, right? Sirius found out and I’m still alive?”

“I could pinch you if you’d like?” Tom’s voice cut in, amusement clear in his tone.

“No, thank you,” Harry glared back at the man, barely noticing Remus’s sudden hasty disappearance as Tom made his way back to his customary chair. “You know, you could’ve come sat over here earlier and saved me a bit of family drama.”

“I enjoyed watching you squirm,” Tom replied easily.

“Yea, I bet you did,” Harry sighed, looking longingly at the clock as he realized how much time he still had before 7:00 came around. 

“Anyways,” Harry turned to look back at Tom. “What do you even do all day? I mean, no offense, but don’t you have somewhere else to be. Like ever?” Harry pressed.

“Are you expecting an office space, love?”

“No,” Harry argued hotly, “But you’re here every day. I thought you had mob stuff to do or something.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Tom still looked amused, but Harry caught the flash of something else in his eyes. “It’s not going to be so easy, I’m afraid.”

Harry sighed, “I just don’t understand why you spend all your time here.”

“Because I enjoy looking at you, and speaking to you on the rare occasions that you decide to engage.”

Harry’s silence said it all, but Tom was far too used to this behavior to be discouraged. He would sit here every day in this same chair until Harry finally gave in. Even if he sat in silence. Harry would not be able to escape him until Tom wanted to let him go, and Tom decidedly didn’t want to let Harry go anytime soon. He had a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

“I’m heading out!” Harry yelled to Hermione.

“Don’t forget that you owe me a bottle of wine,” Hermione called back. “And please actually make sure you get enough food.”

He and Hermione had been getting by with their meager groceries, supplemented by the dinner Remus had graciously provided the other night. Sirius had been less than enthused by the sight of their apartment, but luckily Remus provided a welcome distraction. Still though, they were in desperate need of more groceries and luckily enough there was a small bodega a block or two away from their apartment. Harry was pretty sure the owner was somehow related to the Russian mob, but Harry had met him a couple of times and he’d always seemed friendly. Even gave them a discount on their alcohol when he and Hermione had mentioned they’d just moved in.

Sure enough, the same man was working the counter when Harry strolled in and he offered a friendly wave. 

“Morning!” The man called, his accent sounding just as thick as Harry remembered it. “Haven’t seen you in some time.”

“Yea,” Harry smiled back. “Hermione and I just started a new job. First day off today! I’m here to stock up.”

“Well I’m very happy to count on your support,” The man grinned easily, sitting back down behind the counter. “Let me know if you need anything. We have new selection of wine in the back. Very nice.”

Harry made his way there first, perusing the shelves intently and taking note of the prices.. He was decently sure Hermione wasn’t too particular about the type, so he eventually just snagged one in the middle and said a quick prayer.

Carrying the bottle in the crook of his arm, he whirled around a bit too quickly and wobbled as he overcorrected, accidents stepping on the foot of another costumer who had been browsing next to him.

“Ah, sorry, mate!” Harry said apologetically. “You’d think years of high school sports would have made me more agile. My bad.”

“Yes, it is,” The man growled back. “Watch where you’re fucking going next time, ey?”

“Yea, got it. Sorry again,” Harry placated, trying for a soothing tone once he realized how pissed off this guy was. He had half a mind to argue back, but as Hermione always reminded him, there was a time and a place. He unconsciously took a step back when the man’s glare didn’t diminish at all at his apology, but then there was another man at his shoulders.

Before Harry could get even more concerned, a familiar voice chimed in. “You’ve got some poor luck.”

Harry saw the man across from him take one more look then turn back to the shelf, anger apparently forgotten. Then he turned around the meet Avery. Apparently it must have been his day off too.

“Thank you,” Harry grinned at the man, who nodded back with what Harry assumed was his best attempt at a smile. “Crazy we were both in the same shop. Maybe my luck is turning around."

“No need to thank me, sir,” Avery said, smile fading back into his typical straight face. 

“Harry,” he corrected, shuddering at the use of that word. Harry offered Avery one more smile then motioned towards the other aisles. “Well, I’d better finish shopping. I’m assuming I’ll see you again soon.” And whoops, that might have come off a little more sardonic than Harry had wanted.

Avery nodded and Harry wandered off down the nearest aisle. He finished his shopping in record time, picking up a few basic essentials that they’d need for the next few weeks. He checked out quickly, grabbing the two bags of groceries in one arm as he made his way outside and in the direction of his apartment. He figured he’d drop off these then walk to a nearby restaurant and pick up some dinner for them also, since it was his night to cook and he had no interest. And very little ability.

Harry set down the bags on the counter and let Hermione know that he was going to pick up dinner too, and could she please put away the groceries, then he set off again, deciding to walk to the restaurant instead of wasting money on a cab fare. 

Not for the first time, Harry cursed the local restaurant’s hesitance to deliver to their area of town.

At the very least, the weather was finally cooling down so his walk was enjoyable. Just the right amount of breeziness to mitigate the sun’s warmth. Harry was starting at the beauty of just-beginning-to-set sun when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Harry kept his pace steady as his eyes darted around, trying to see what had caught his eyes on the empty streets. And then - there - just as Harry had made it to the street corner another glimpse of movement had his eyes just barely catching the fleeting appearance of a figure turning his back to Harry. Not quickly enough for Harry not to realize that it was Avery though.

Harry tried to calm the immediate reaction which had him wanting to bolt. This was a small world, he reasoned, and he was heading in the direction of the more bustling area of the city. Perhaps Avery was just taking the same route.

So Harry made a split second decision to veer off to the right, choosing to take a longer and less logical route to the restaurant. Sure enough, when he looked behind him a block later, he could see the same lurking figure steadily approaching from behind.

An equal amount of anger and fear began to sink in as Harry increased his pace, making another sharp right to start the route back to his apartment, all ideas of dinner flying out the window as the man followed, keeping up with his increased pace. What the hell did Avery think he was doing? Or rather Tom, since Harry knew enough about the mob to know that Tom controlled everything men like Avery did.

Harry checked behind him one more time, cursing his shorter legs as he saw Avery gaining on him, then he took off.

“Wait!” The voice behind him called but Harry didn’t fall for it, legs pumping quickly as he raced down the road, not even nothing to give a second glance to the homeless man shooting heroine that he passed by. “Wait! I’m not going to hurt you. Tom sent -“

If possible, Harry’s heart beat even faster at that. His nightmare was coming true, Tom had actually sent for someone to kidnap him. Oh god, he must’ve really pissed him off even more somehow, and now he was going to be kidnapped by the mafia and probably die a horrible death and -

Solid hands grasped the back of Harry’s shirt as he passed by an alley way and Harry gasped, adrenaline making him tense up and raise his fist to throw a punch at his attacker. But before he could land a hit, he was roughly yanked around and another hand was gripping his wrist and immobilizing his hand. 

“I’d advise against hitting me,” the voice chimed in, sounding absolutely unruffled even as Harry tried to valiantly to fight against the grip.

“Riddle, you son of a bitch,” Harry cursed, finally stopping his struggles as he realized who had grabbed him, coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t getting out of the man’s hold by force. “Let me go, or I”m never talking to you again.”

Silence met his anger and Harry deflated against the arms. The sudden loss of adrenaline making him feel like a puppet being help up. And when Tom felt the fight give out, he finally turned Harry to face him.

Tom’s lips curled into a soft, almost sweet smile as he took Harry in. He delighted in the panicked little puffs that were escaping Harry’s lips and the feeling of the warm body tucked securely against his. He felt an inordinate desire to press Harry closer, take him in until Harry became a part of him. Possess him entirely.

The sound of footsteps drew nearer and Harry tensed up again. He didn’t like having his back turned towards someone he couldn’t see, and he he made a last ditch effort to wiggle away, finding some purchase with his feet on the cement, but then Tom seemed to notice was he was doing and his attempts at escape were once again blocked.

“Enough of that, now,” Tom rebuked gently, his voice still sounding amused and not at all flustered. “Be a good boy and wait while I handle this.”

Harry was beginning to hate that awful smug tone that Tom took. It sent equal amounts of fiery rage and arousal through him and Harry didn’t even know which one he disliked feeling more.

“I apologize, sir. He saw me and started walking faster so I had to stop hiding to keep up -“ Avery’s panicked voice cut through the thick silence and Harry winced in sympathy at the man’s obvious terror.

“Enough.” Tom ordered, voice suddenly turning so cold and emotionless that Harry felt goosebumps rise up on his arms. “I will handle it from here. Report to Bellatrix and let her know that I expect her to issue punishment in my stead.”

“Wait!” Harry interrupted, turning his neck enough so that he could see Avery, though his vision was still partially obscured by Tom’s shirt. “It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t do anything wrong. And he helped me earlier today.”

Avery was looking at Harry with a shell-shocked expression and Harry felt a bit bad for the guy that he was so surprised at Harry pleading for mercy on his behalf. And sure, Harry was angry and afraid that he was being followed. But that was Tom’s fault, not Avery’s.

The silence held for a few seconds longer and then Tom was caving. “Very well. Though if a mistake like this happens again, you will not be able to rely on my merciful side. I do not accept mistakes, much less when they’re repeated.”

“Yes, sir!” Avery barked. He sent one last surprised look at Harry then he turned and all but fled in the other direction.

Lucky guy.

“Now what are we going to do with you,” Tom mused, finally relaxing his grip and allowing Harry to put some space between them, though he pointedly left a possessive arm around Harry’s waist.

“Let me go?” Harry tried, worry for himself increasing now that he realized he’d sent his only buffer for Tom’s anger away.

“Let you go?” Tom repeated, eyes crinkling in a way that suddenly make him appear much softer.

“Yes, let me go,” Harry confirmed, fear and irritation battling inside him. “I already told you that if you don’t let me go I’m never talking to you again.”

If possible, Tom’s amusement only grew at Harry’s threat. “I fear that if I let you go now you won’t talk to me regardless. Besides, I couldn’t possible just let you go in the middle of this district, Harry. Especially with your bodyguard sent home.”

“E-fucking-xuse me?” Harry spluttered out.

“I believe you heard me perfectly fine the first time,” Tom said calmly.

“You can’t just do that!”

“I believe I already am.”

Harry’s face was full of rage. “No way, absolutely not,” he snarled back, yanking himself away in a move that apparently surprised the taller man, as he released his grip around Harry’s waist.

“We can discuss that tomorrow,” Tom said with a tone that reminded Harry of an exasperated parent. “Shall I walk you home then, or did you change your mind about picking up dinner?”

Harry sighed and looked mournfully at the offered hand before reluctantly grabbing it. How Tom even knew…

Tom smiled in response and led them back to Harry’s apartment, the streets suddenly remarkably more empty even though Harry knew that this block was known for drugs and prostitution. Harry didn’t mention anything though, and neither did Tom. And even though Harry was thankful that he wasn’t alone on his walk home, especially with it growing dark, it was also Tom’s fault in the first place, so when they arrived at Harry’s apartment he stubbornly refused to thank the man.

“Have a good evening,” Tom smiled charmingly as he stopped on Harry’s doorstep. 

“…You too,” Harry finally gave in.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry nodded sharply and pointedly tugged at his hand that was still tightly help by Tom’s.

Tom’s eyes sparkled in a way that had Harry concerned, but before he could worry about the implications, Tom was leaning down and kissing him in a way that thoroughly reminded Harry why he was still entertaining Tom instead of sicking Sirius on him.

“Night,” Harry muttered out, face burning bright red as Tom stepped back and leered at him in his usual manner. He gave the man one last look then bolted inside, face still bright red when Hermione turned to face him from her spot on the couch.

“That was hot,” she approved. 

“Oh my god, how - “

“The window,” Hermione answered smugly before Harry could even finish his sentence. “Where’s dinner?”

“No dinner,” Harry answered. “Because that absolute prat Riddle accosted me in the streets instead. So you can blame him for the toast we’re going to have instead.”

“I’m sorry, what happened?”

“Long story,” Harry sighed making his way behind the kitchen counter. “But I found out that he’s been having me followed. Do you even know how creepy that is?”

“I think it’s kind of charming,” Hermione said and Harry’s eyes bulged out.

“Are you insane? There is nothing charming about a homicidal sociopath having me followed.”

“Well considering that you have a thing for said homicidal sociopath, I think it changes things a little.”

“I don’t have a thing for him,” Harry defended weakly, knowing that it was a lie even as he said it. “And for someone who got straight A’s all through college, you can be very naive. He only wants me because he can’t have me.”

“Well technically he’s already had you,” Hermione pointed out and Harry groaned into the pantry as he retrieved a loaf of bread. 

“That was awful.”

“Well whatever you decide, can you at least make sure to make it official before Christmas? I have a bet.”

Harry slammed the toast down and glared at Hermione. “Who the hell did you make a bet with. And why.”

“Dave. And Kingsley. Sirius too, but his bet wasn’t fun at all.”

“I’m going to kill them all,” Harry swore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tom was back at the bar the next morning as soon as it opened, sitting in his customary seat, with his customary smirk, and two new unrecognizable thugs behind him.

“I have a proposition for you,” Tom drawled out lazily as soon as he saw Harry settle down across from him. “It seems like you have a penchant for running into trouble, even a mere two blocks from your apartment in some run down bodega. You agree to date me, and in return, I can offer you much more protection. Protection that you so obviously need. Not to mention the fact that we’re clearly compatible in bed.”

“I have a counter proposition,” Harry grumbled. “How about you make those two stop following me, and then I’ll consider it. And also, don’t say that out loud.”

Harry had woken up in a mood that had only worsened when he and Hermione were greeted outside their door by Avery and the man who had driven him home the other night. Then he’d been forced to explain the whole ordeal to Hermione through gritted teeth. And Hermione didn’t seem at all sympathetic, instead choosing to strike up a conversation with Avery over workers rights of all things.

Tom looked delighted at the counter off, even as he denied it. “No,” he said simply. “Your bodyguards stay.”

“Are you even hearing yourself,” Harry growled, his anger only inciting more gleeful amusement from Tom. “You’re talking as if we’re a couple. We. Are. Not. Dating. I haven’t agreed to anything.”

Anger flashed across Tom’s face and Harry had to restrain the urge to flinch away, but it faded just as quick, replaced instead with an unreadable stare. Harry immediately found he regretted brining this side of Tom out, lips pulling in a concerned frown before he could stop himself.

Tom seemed to hover in that state for an inordinate amount of time, then his face abruptly cleared. “Harry, there’s no reason to be stubborn about this. I assure you, you’ll be much happier if you give in.”

“I’m happy now,” Harry countered, turning away as soon as he saw another costumer approach. He served him quickly, only turning back to Tom once he was sure the man was out of sight and hearing.

“Perhaps,” Tom allowed. “Here’s my last mutually beneficial proposal. You will allow me to date you for five months. If you’re not satisfied by the end of that time period, I’ll leave you be.”

“Two months,” Harry bargained, feeling gleeful at the irritated twice of Tom’s eyebrow.  
“Very well, two months,” Tom agreed. It wasn’t as if he’d leave Harry alone after regardless of the time limit imposed. The best trap was always one that offered an out, and Tom had planned this with Harry’s stubbornness in mind.

“And that’s it?” Harry confirmed, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the easy acceptance of his lowball time limit. He’d at least expected Tom to counter. “Two months then you’ll leave me alone if I want?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, deal,” Harry accepted. A part of him was happy at the potential for an easy escape in a few months time. A bigger part was more worried about what would happen if Harry admitted to liking it a bit too much to let it go.

“Excellent. Shall we seal it with a kiss?” Tom grinned, satisfied at the way Harry had fallen so easily into his carefully crafted trap. 

Harry glared balefully at the picture Tom made. Mafia boss sitting proudly on his chair, flanked by two men who probably weighted a combined 400 pounds of muscle, grinning like a child who’d just been told they could eat all their Halloween candy.

“Come now, darling, just one kiss,” Tom encouraged. “We are dating, after all.”

“After work,” Harry finally gave in, sighing when Tom didn’t even look disappointed by the brush off. “Now could you please sit somewhere else? You scare half the costumers away from my side. Do you know how many more tips I get when you aren’t here?”

Tom looked like he was seriously considering it for a moment, but he didn’t end up moving. And Harry unfortunately couldn’t make him. Though he did sent an apologetic look to Hermione when he noticed her scrambling to make drinks quickly enough to satisfy the new group of bikers who had come in and ignored his side yet again.

“I won’t be able to stay here all day, regardless,” Tom eventually said, drawing Harry’s attention back to him.

“Oh?” 

Harry’s voice came out more more interested than he’d intended and the small smile curving around Tom’s glass as he took a drink let Harry know that the man had noticed as well.

“Yes,” Tom hummed, not offering anything else.

Harry silently fumed, knowing that this was Tom’s attempt to draw him in, and dammit if it wasn’t working. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to,” Tom cautioned with a smile.

Harry groaned, torn between desperate curiosity and the knowledge that he likely didn’t want to actually know. “Would I not want to know then?”

Tom chuckled and threw back his drink in one swallow before standing up. “I’ll see you after work to collect that owed kiss.”

Harry flushed and grabbed the empty glass, using it as an excuse to turn around until he heard the three sets of footsteps heading towards the door. Hermione caught his eye as he turned back around but he just shook his head. He’d tell her later.

____

Later never ended up coming. He and Hermione naturally took their breaks at different times and Harry had been much busier after now that Tom wasn’t scaring anyone away.

And when the clock hit 7pm, Hermione hadn’t even had a chance to grab him before Tom was walking back in and making a beeline for the counter, walking much quicker than his usual slow swagger.

“Is your shift finished?” Tom asked as soon as he’d gotten near enough, and Harry hesitated once he caught a better look of Tom.

He looked…rough. Or at least, rough for Tom, which meant he had a few hairs out of place and a ruffled shirt. It made alarm bells start to ring and Harry hesitated to tell him anything.

He finally decided on a simple ‘yes’ and Tom took that as permission to gently lead Harry around the counter and wrap an arm around his waist. Harry was okay with it all until Tom began to lead them out the door.

“Wait!” Harry stopped, “I need to walk Hermione home. And we agreed on a kiss, not -“

Tom shut him up with the same kiss Harry had reminded him of, then when Harry was finally breathless, he pulled away with a smug grin.

“I’ll have someone walk Hermione home. I’d like to take you out,” Tom suggested, and as soon as he saw Harry’s mouth opening to argue, he silenced it with a stern expression. “You agreed to two months,” he reminded.

“…Okay,” Harry finally agreed, relaxing back into the arm around his waist as Tom led them out the door to the waiting car.

“So is this a safety measure then?” Harry wondered out loud as Avery opened the door and Tom motioned for him to sit. “Do you really have that many people that don’t like you.”  
“Less of a safety measure and more as a statement, darling,” Tom grinned as he elegantly slid in next to Harry, pressing their thighs together despite the ample room. The door shut behind Tom and then he and Harry were alone in the back of the extended SUV with a glass window separating them from the front, which gave them some semblance of privacy.

“Why does that not surprise me,” Harry laughed, turning to meet Tom’s dark eyes. “You seem the type that likes to make statements.”

Tom hummed in agreement and learned forwards to give Harry another kiss, half surprised that the smaller one didn’t resist him. “So is this what I have to do to get your compliance then? Privacy and an afternoon alone?”

Harry pulled back from the kiss to arch and eyebrow at the man. “Would you rather I fight?”

“I’d advise against that, in fact,” Tom warned. Then, when Harry was distracted looking for a rebuttal, he grasped Harry’s waist and pulled him on his lap, immediately pulling him into a kiss so Harry wouldn’t have a chance to argue.

Harry all but melted into his lap, embarrassment fleeing the scene as soon as Tom had cupped his cheeks with his hands to pull him into a kiss. “In that case, how about we skip the date and just go to bed?” Harry suggested with a cheeky smile.

“I could be convinced,” Tom smiled fondly at the pink-cheeked face staring up at him. Harry’s green eyes were stunning in their innocence. It made Tom wan’t to ruin him even more, until those green eyes looked only at him.

“We have two months to date,” Harry tried to convince Tom, begging with his eyes. “What’s one more night of just sleeping together?”

Tom looked amused at his attempts but he obligingly withdrew his phone and called the driver, instructing him to take him back home instead.

The drive was short and Tom kept Harry busy during it, only breaking long enough for them to get out of the car and walk their way inside and into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors opened back up Tom was pushing Harry inside the rooms and stripping him of his clothing.

Harry was completely into it until he felt sharp teeth start to bite his neck. “Stop that,” he panted, yanking sharply at Tom’s hair until the man raised his head. Frustration shined in his eyes but Harry didn’t release his grip. “No marks where anyone else can see.”

Tom obligingly detached his fangs from Harry’s neck, giving the mark an apologetic kiss on the way, then Harry Wass met with a decidedly mischievous looking smirk. And that was a really frightening look on someone like Tom.

“Maybe we could just-“ the ‘take it slow’ part was cut off with a squeal as Tom suddenly picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder.

“What are you doing!” Harry wheezed, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice at the caveman like action. He forgot how strong Tom was sometimes, considering the man always wore suits and was surrounded by huge guys, though he supposed you couldn’t be boss without fighting your way to the top.

“Following your instructions,” Tom said smoothly, laying Harry down on top of the sheets and crawling up his body until his head was level with Harry’s stomach.

Harry’s protest was bit off with a moan as Tom’s mouth trailed down his stomach, leaving small love marks as he went. Harry was torn between wanting less and wanting more, wincing at every bite then moaning as Tom sucked and kissed them until they bruised. Harry grabbed Tom’s hair and gently tugged it upwards so he could kiss the man, sighing in pleasure when he used his leverage to grind hip hips against Tom’s still clothes body.

“Off,” Harry tugged at the fabric.

Tom leaned down to give Harry one more bite to his collarbone then he was sliding off the bed, stripping his clothes quickly and leaving them in a heap on the floor even as his eyes refused to leave Harry’s body, taking in the sight of it. The pause was worth it though. Harry was a sight to see. His small frame laying supine on his bed, pure and unmarked save for the bruises Tom had just given him. It sent a possessive thrill through him.  
“Hurry up,” Harry demanded again, and normally Tom wouldn’t abide by demands, but Harry’s were too sweet to pass up.

Tom finished undressing then he was back on the bed, covering Harry and pressing him into the mattress, grinding his hardness against Harry’s in a teasing promise.

“Lube?” Harry asked, but Tom ignored him as he leaned down to take a pink nipple in his mouth, smirking around the nub as Harry’s moans turned more high pitched. 

“Patience,” he chided, closing his teeth gently around the nipple until Harry’s eyes were pressed closed and his hands were gripping the sheets. “Turn over.”

Harry immediately rolled over and sighed when slick fingers found his entrance a moment later, ruthlessly targeting his prostate with ease. Tom was being merciless, barely letting Harry get used to one finger before adding another, all while stroking the spot inside him that had Harry clenching his fingers around the silky sheets.

“I want you to come for me, Harry,” Tom purred into Harry’s ears as he added a third finger.

“What, no,” Harry protested, trying to get his breath back even as Tom’s fingers continued to plunge inside of him. Three fingers was enough, so he attempted to turn around, but a large hand on the small of his back stopped him.

“Tom, please,” Harry begged, arching his hips up as if to entice the man. 

“Come for me first,” Tom instructed and Harry let his head roll back to the bed, frustrated tears starting to make their way to the corner of his eyes as his prostate was continuously stroked and pounded. Finally, Harry nodded, legs quivering as he rolled his hips backwards to help deepen the motion, finally releasing on the next rough stroke.

Harry groaned into the bed sheets and turned around as soon as the hand was removed from his back. He glared up at Tom who looked much too superior for someone who had an untouched erection.

“I wanted you to fuck me,” Harry complained, reaching out to grab Tom’s cock so he could get the man off, but a hand swatted his away before it could get close.

“I will,” Tom answered and Harry whined under his breath when he realized that this was Tom’s plan all alone. Fuck him when he was oversensitive and see what happens. 

“You’re a bastard,” Harry said, just because he could, and Tom laughed before climbing further up his body until his cock was resting at Harry’s mouth. 

“Get it wet,” he suggested.

Harry’s mouth watered as he took in the large cock, eyes closing as he relaxed his throat and took it in as deep as he could. It was difficult in this position, but Harry made up for it by swirling his tongue around the head every time Tom pulled out and swallowing when he was able to.

“That’s right,” Tom hissed as he eased his cock further into the pliant mouth, eyes looking down in amazement at Harry’s blissed out expression as he took his cock in even deeper, tears sprinkling at the corners even as Harry moaned a bit around his length.

He tightened his grip around the back of Harry’s head and fucked his mouth slowly but firmly, growling under his breath when Harry’s throat fluttered around his head as he fucked in even deeper, until he couldn’t stand it any longer.

He pulled his cock out abruptly and rolled Harry over, yanking his hips up and lining up his cock before Harry even had time to blink.

Harry moaned at the quick movement, face flushed and planting even as he spread his legs a little widen to accommodate Tom’s body mass. Then he felt the hot thickness pushing into him with a steadiness that made him whimper and drop his head back down to the mattress as he felt his his own member start to harden again.

Tom’s fingers dug into Harry’s hips hard enough that they both knew there’d be bruises in the morning, then he was fucking Harry like an animal, forcing his cock in and out until Harry was biting the sheets to stay quiet and clenching his fists to resist the urge to touch himself.

When large hands finally reached under them, Harry came with a cry. Tom followed quickly, his rough thrusts finally slowing to gentle movements as he found his completion inside Harry.

When they finally collapsed into bed, Harry immediately crawled to Tom and laid his head on the bulky chest.

“I trust I will see you in the morning,” Tom murmured, voice sounded just the smallest bit ragged.

Harry hummed in agreement, eyes already fluttering shut and fingers came to rest in his hair.

“Very well,” Tom smiled, feeling content with the body curled up on top of him. “Good night, then, Harry.”


End file.
